


Through the Eyes of a Broken Man

by Fatal_fame



Category: Dead Rising, RWBY
Genre: Blood and Violence, Horror, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underage Drinking, Zombies, body cam footage, combo weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_fame/pseuds/Fatal_fame
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission, which would prove Jaune deserved to be at Beacon despite his transcripts. At least that's what everyone thought. When he came back, it was obvious something went wrong. With several videos and a story to tell, he make sure the world knew the truth of what happened.
Kudos: 6





	Through the Eyes of a Broken Man

As the bullhead started to land, the teams RWBY and NPR looked on in various states of nervousness.

“C’mon guys, it’s just Jaune.” Yang was the only one who didn’t seem nervous at all. “He’s gonna walk out that Bullhead, tell us his mission was a success, we’re gonna congratulate him on his first real mission success and show him he deserves to be here.”

“Right!” Nora seemed excitable as ever, but those who knew her could see there wasn’t as much pep in her step as she bounced around. “I bet Jaune-Jaune killed so many Grimm, they shudder when they hear his name!”

“Nora, I don’t think that can happen. And it was also just a recon mission, while there may have been combat , I’m sure it was nowhere near the level you think it was.” Ren pointed out as he seemed to sag slightly, as if a weight on his shoulders had been lifted.

“I just hope he’d be willing to let us help him train.” Pyrrha did not seem hopeful, as much as she hated to admit it. He was adamant he became a hunter on his own when they last spoke, and she wasn’t sure if this would have loosened him up or wound him up tighter.

“I’m just glad he’s back.” Ruby was bouncing on her feet as she tried to keep herself calm. Her first real friend in Beacon finally came back from a mission.

And, whether or not it was a success or failure, he was a hunter in her book.

Weiss and Blake said nothing, neither particularly involved with the situation.

For Blake, she and Jaune simply weren’t that close. She wouldn’t say she didn’t like him, she simply had no real reason to dislike him.

Of course, she was happy that her team's leader was happy.

Weiss, she was glad he was okay. No matter how much he tried to flirt with her.

However, it was her opinion that Jaune should be removed from Beacon, if only to prevent him from hurting himself or getting others hurt.

It had been the topic of the week after Jaune’s transcripts came out. Did he deserve the honor of being at Beacon?

The answer was they would wait and see. After all, the teachers gave him a chance, they should too.

As the landing ramp came down their attention went to the blonds coming out of the Bullhead.

Professor Goodwitch, who had been sent to retrieve Jaune after the time limit was up, came down first.

The teacher’s face was pale, a sight none of the students had seen before. Her hands gripping her crop so tightly it bent.

Next was Jaune.

Or, who they thought was Jaune.

His bangs messily splattered on his face with the rest covered by his hood, blue eyes once filled with light were dim. His face covered in dirt and scratches, with his clothes the same way.

Gone was his armor and pumpkin Pete hoodie. Now he wore a non-descriptive black hoodie, with what looked like the cargo pants and the same shoes.

They were covered in blood.

Crocea Mors held tightly in his hand, he went down the ramp just faster than a walk. Eyes bouncing everywhere as if expecting an attack.

“What the hell?” It was all Yang could say as the knight twitched as they approached.

“Jaune?” Ruby tried out tentatively, to which he flinched. Looking back up, he gave her the best smile he could.

“Sup, R-Ruby.” Jaune replied as he twitched again, right hand moving for his sword before he stopped himself.

“What the hell?!” Yang repeated as she looked him up and down. “What the hell happened on that mission?!”

“I...it.” He started as he tried to find the words. “Look, I need a shower, some food and a new set of clothes.”

“Take your time, Jaune.” The professor’s voice was almost motherly as she held out her hand. “I’ll get everything set up, you just take it easy.”

“Thank you.” Pulling out something from his pocket, he dropped a USB and a couple of camera cards in her hand.

She nodded towards him and turned to walk away. With Jaune letting out a sigh as she did, his face turning into a scowl.

“Thank the Brothers.” He muttered as he turned back to his friends. “Everyone head to RWBY’s room, there’s more space there.”

“Jaune?” His partner said as she took a step forward.

“Just trust me.” Was the sharp reply she got. “It’s better I show you what happened.”

“Okay.” Turning to team RWBY, the silent question was asked. Nodding at them, they all turned for the dorms.

“Well, look what we have here.” Another male voice cut in. “Jaune-boy has come back.”

“Cardin, not in the mood.” Turning to his bully, Jaune’s eyes glared into the taller boy. Who just laughed at the display.

“Aww, don’t be like that. I just wanted to say hello.” Walking over to pat Jaune on the back, he ignored the rest of them glaring at him.

As soon as his hand made contact, his face exploded into pain.

The brunette staggered back as he tried to gain his bearings, when a foot slammed into his stomach.

As soon as he hit the ground, the same foot started to stomp any part of him it could reach.

“Jaune, stop it!” The blond heard, but it didn’t reach.

He was under attack, he had to defend himself.

Pulling up for a final stomp, a hand slammed into his back, as it hit his instincts and the world’s color faded away.

“I’m going to pull you away.” Ren sounded as calm as the blond felt. Slowly putting some distance between him and Cardin, he was taken into the dorms by his male teammate.

“Jaune.” Ren looked him in the eye, a serious look on his face. “I’m going to let you go, do you think you’ll hurt anyone?”

“No, I think I’m good.” He answered. The hand left his shoulder and the world became colorful again.

And the things he did caught up to him.

He sagged as his breathing became heavy with his hand landing on the side of the desk next to him.

“Jaune.” Looking up at his partner, he watched as she slowly held up a hand. “What exactly happened to you?”

Shaking his head, he pushed the hand away as he pulled more camera cards. Shuffling through them, he pulled out one and plugged it into his scroll.

Giving it a few seconds to load, he connected it to the tv in the room.

Pulling up the first video, he paused it before it started to play.

“What you’re all about to see, is something I’d never wish on my worst enemies.” Looking back up at them, the two teams watched in rapt attention as he spoke. “The shit that happened, the horrors I witnessed.”

“The things and people I had to kill.”

“Things?” Blake seemed to perk up, eyes narrowing in accusation. It looked like they had accepted the whole him killing others thing, given the amount of blood on him.

“I’m not talking about fanus, you racist fuck.” They flinched back as if they were struck. Taking a breath, he started again.

“When the Bullhead first pulled into the mission area, the town was already in the middle of a massive riot.” Jaune continued onwards. “At least, that was the explanation of the mission.”

“The truth was, I had entered hell.”

Through the Eyes of a Broken Man

The bullhead learched to the side, sending Jaune onto his own side.

“Oh god.” Although his motion sickness had seemed to die down with his aura being unlocked, sudden motion made him queasy.

“Something’s wrong with the controls!” He heard over the intercom. “You’re gonna have to jump.”

“Got it!” Standing himself up, the blond pushed himself to the ramp, grabbing his sword and a parachute.

Strapping it onto his back, he watched as the ramp opened.

“There’s some sort of jammer in the area.” He heard over the intercom. “You’re gonna have to shut it down or destroy it.”

“All right, you’ll be back in three days, right?”

“Right.” Taking a step back, Jaune prepared to jump. “Good luck, kid.”

“Thanks.” Taking in a breath, he took a step back. The blond threw himself forward, toward the world outside.

The aircraft learched again as his foot hit the floor.

Crocea Mors flew from his hand, down towards what looked like a large building’s courtyard.

“No!” Seeing his family heirloom fall towards the ground, he jumped from the Bullhead.

As the sword and shield fell farther, Jaune knew he couldn’t catch up to it.

Pulling the cord of his chute, the fabric flew up from the bag on his back. Catching the wind, he grabbed onto the straps and tried to direct himself.

Tried being the keyword.

“Come on, come on!” Try as he might, he went in a direction that was not the one he wanted.

Landing on a nearby roof, he quickly took off the chute. Looking over to the edge, he tried to spot his family weapon.

“Strange way to make an entrance.” The blond turned around at the sound of the voice. “Most prefer to use the door.”

“I’m a hunter-in-training, Jaune Arc.” The blue eyed blond introduced himself. “I’m here to help with the rioting and make sure the Grimm haven’t managed to invade.”

A barking laugh was the response he got. The man walked up next to him, patting Jaune on the back as he did so. “Rioting? Grimm? Who cares for mundane problems such as that.”

“Mundane?” He had no idea who this white puffy shirt wearing guy was, but it looked like he underestimated how much normal people didn’t understand how dangerous Grimm was.

Like he did at initiation.

“You don’t see it?” The man asked as he gestured over the edge.

Looking at the people on the ground, he couldn’t quite see anything completely off about them.

But, there were some things. Almost all of them walked slowly, others crawling around, Somme just swatting at the air.

And was there blood on one person?

“I’ll admit, the situation is a little abnormal.” He confessed as he turned back to the older man. “But, it’s nothing a hunter can’t handle.”

Another laugh was the reply as the man walked over to the entrance of the roof. Leaning on the wall next to the door, he gestured towards it.

“Then the academies truly prepare you for anything.” Nodding sheepishly, the blonde walked over to the door. As he opened it the man had one last thing to say.

“No matter what you believe, this is going to be far from your normal missions, boy.” Eyes shifted to the side, their gazes met. “This place is truly hell.”

A few moments of silence passed before Jaune broke eye contact. Walking through, he made his way down the stairs.

Though what looked like an employee hallway, he opened a set of double doors.

Looking around the new area, he saw light pouring in through a large skylight, the black guard rails separating the floor he was on to the floor below. Brown tiles with yellow walls and stores around the area.

In other words, a mall.

Looking over the guard rail, he saw people milling about, some simply standing or sitting, while others seemed to be moving benches and other objects to the doors.

‘A barricade?’ He thought as he watched them scurry about. ‘Trying to keep out the rioters?’

“Hey! Youngin’!” He heard someone shout, getting his attention. “Get down here and help out!”

“Right.” Running down the nearby stairs. He came to a stop in front of a middle aged black man. “My name is Jaune Arc, I’m here to-“

“None of that shit matters here.” The man cut him off as he gestured to the barricade behind him. “Right now, the only thing that matters is fortifying this place before those damn corpses get to us.”

“Corpses?” Turning to the barricade, he tried to see past the large amount of furniture and out the windows.

Eyes widening in horrified shock, he slowly approached the barrier between him and the outside world.

Hundreds of corpses were nearly pressed against the glass, blood smearing itself on everything as the horde of undead shambles around.

“Truly something you can’t comprehend, ain’t it?” The man asked as he walked up next to Jaune, who was still frozen in shock. “You think it can’t possibly happen, then it does.”

“What the fuck?” Murmuring to himself as he stared at the shambling corpses. His mind started to go a mile a minute.

‘This wasn’t in the mission description!’ He thought in alarm as some woman went by, yelling something about a “Madonna.” ‘What the fuck did I just get me self into?!’

‘Okay, the mission was to come here to Maudite Ville, scope out the situation, talk to people and try to find a solution and report my findings for the rioting.’ Shaking his head, he closed his eyes hoping this was a bad dream. ‘This is beyond what I’ve been training for.’

‘No, calm down.’ Taking another look at the wall, he realized it seemed pretty structurally sound, despite how haphazard it was. ‘If they can’t make it through, we should be safe.’

“Right, so zombies are dumber than a box of rocks and slower than molasses.” Nodding to Jaune as he came out of his thoughts. “Should be all right in here.”

“So, we need to keep the barricade up.” Jaune said as he turned to the man. “Anything else?”

“If you find any food, bring it here.” Looking back at the wall, he shook his head sadly as he scratched his bald head. “Something tells me we’re on here for the long hall.”

“I’ll see what I can find.” Turning to leave, the man stopped him again.

“And weapons!” He shouted to the blond. “Just in case.”

“Got it!” He shouted back and went deeper into the entrance plaza. Walking past the people as he did so.

‘Food, barricade and weapons.’ The essentials for surviving any situation. ‘Where to find them?’

As he started to reach the gate that separated the entrance to the rest of the mall. Looking around, he didn’t see anything that could be one of the three essentials.

But he did see something that he needed.

Walking into Snap Shot Shop, he went over the various cameras that lined the store.

‘If I want people to believe me, I need to bring proof.’ After all, if he wrote zombies in a mission report, odds are whoever read it would not take him seriously.

But if he had visual proof, then no one could deny it.

‘Photos? No, video would be best.’ The video cameras were bulky though. If he had to fight, it would most likely get in the way.

‘Oh, here we go.’ Body cameras were set up on display, and each one was connected to a power cord. Grabbing the toughest looking one, he pulled it free with aura enhanced strength.

Grabbing extra batteries and camera cards, he finished his looting by grabbing some charging supplies.

Turning on the camera he twisted the lens to face him. Making sure it was recording, he spoke.

Through the Eyes of a Broken Man

“My name is Jaune Arc, I’m a student at Beacon Academy.” The recording said as it focused on Jaune’s face. “I’m, at the time of this recording, in Maudite Ville.”

“I hope to use this as proof of what I’m saying.” Taking in a breath, he seemed to steel himself. “This place is being attacked by zombies.”

“Zombies?” Yang repeated, her tone sceptical. “You expect us to believe that?”

The camera was turned to the entrance, where the dead shambled on.

“Now, you know that I’m telling the truth.” The blond once again spun the camera to himself. “I’ll be keeping this running for as long as I can, to make sure there’s no evidence that I overlooked.”

“Right now, I have no idea why the hell this is happening, but I have three days to figure it out.” Holding the camera to view the rest of the survivors, he spoke again. “We’re holed up in the entrance of a mall for now, but have managed to barricade the door. Hopefully I can learn something while I’m here.”

“All right, time to see if I have what it takes.” Taking the camera and pinning it to his hoodie, he walked out the store. “Hopefully I’ll still be alive to discover the truth.”

Through the Eyes of a Broken Man

As he stepped out of the store, he immediately flipped around and made his way to the back.

Finding an employee door, he tried the knob. Seeing it wasn’t moving, he pulled back.

“Dammit.” He muttered as he looked around, when he saw something under the counter.

Grabbing it, he took the crowbar in his right hand.

“This’ll work.” Giving it a few practise swings, he brought it above his head and down onto the door knob.

It broke loose, but not completely taken off the door. Giving it another swing, it fell from the door.

Jabbing the flat end through the hole, the lock took a couple more blows before it finally gave. Pushing the door open, he looked around the employee room.

Popping open the mini fridge inside. He stuffed his pockets full of fruit, before moving on to a terminal.

The login information was written on a post it note on the computer, so he used it.

Clicking onto the internet, he wasn’t surprised to see it offline.

“Figures.” He muttered as he went back to the home screen. About to exit out, a shortcut caught his attention.

“A map app?” Pulling out his scroll, he connected it to the computer and turned on the program.

Several seconds later, Jaune had an interactive map off the whole building.

“This’ll help me get around.” He said to himself as he started to swipe around the mall, changing floors and seeing other ways around.

“Hmm.” He stopped on something on the second floor. Walking into the main area, he spotted what he was looking for. “That’ll work.”

“Youngin’!” He heard the old man shout, from below. “What’s the hold up!?”

“I found something you’ll want to see!” Running down the nearest flight of stairs, he met the guy halfway and showed him his scroll.

“There’s a security room on the second floor.” The blond pointed out on the screen. “And there’s only one door, with the only other way out being a vent that goes to the roof.”

“I getcha, far more secure than here.” Nodding his head, he looked towards the barricade. “If things do go south in here, nowhere to run.”

“Plus, if it’s a metal door, we could probably just weld it shut.”

“Good idea, youngin’!” He slapped Jaune on the back, causing him to stumble forward a bit. “We’ll also be able to signal for help.”

“I’ll start rounding people up, you think you can go check the door? See if it’s open?” Jaune asked him, getting a nod in return.

“Back in a flash.” The man took off up the stairs, with Jaune heading towards the front of the mall.

“Everyone!” He shouted, getting most people’s attention, jumping on top of a planter edge to give himself some height. “There’a a security room on the second floor. We’re gonna see if it’s open.”

“It is!” The old man had come back, giving Jaune a thumbs up.

“Okay, the room should be a better place to stay. It also has roof access, so we’ll be able to signal for help.” Everyone looked at each other, eyes starting to gain a little hope back. “So, grab what you can and head up there. After we’re all in, we’ll weld the door shut. No zombies will be coming in after that.”

“What about if we need more supplies?” A fanus asked ,judging by the ears he couldn’t make out, causing Jaune to nod.

“There are air vents that lead to the roof, which lead to an elevator that can take us to the mall. If need be we can use that. Plus, some can stay on the roof to signal possible rescue.” The blond explained from his spot. The other people looked at each other again, before they started to gather the supplies they had already managed to grab.

Smiling to himself as he watched them work together to get upstairs, Jaune felt hope enter his heart.

It just goes to show that, when the chips were down, humans and fanus could work together without hesitation.

If only it didn’t need walking corpses to make it happen.

Jumping from his spot, he walked to the back to make sure nothing was left behind.

He came to a stop in front of a female fanus.

Through the Eyes of a Broken Man

“That,” Jaune pointed to the screen after pausing it. “Is Keyes, she’ll be important later.”

Unpausing and pausing again after a few seconds, it stopped on an old man with a cane.

“And that is Dr. Barnaby.” He explained as he let the video continue.

“Something tells me he had something to do with this.” Blake observed from her bunk, her book placed to the side.

“Yep, more and less than you think.” He watched as the man hit his cane against the shutters, demanding to know who called him to the mall.

Then they heard someone call out for Madonna again.

“And this.” Jaune let out a sigh. “Is when things went straight to shit.”

Jaune turned around to the entrance of the mall, eyes widening in horror as the old woman for earlier tried to dismantle the barricade.

“She wouldn’t.” He heard Yang say in disbelief.

“Hey, stop!” The camera started to move towards the entrance as Jaune sprinted to stop her. Where she threw another bench out of the way.

“No one’s that stupid.” Weiss muttered as she watched the screen as the old woman threw two guys off of her.

“God Dammit woman, stop!” Jumping over a planter in the middle of the room, he hauled ass as she turned the lock.

“She actually did it.” Ruby whispered in horror as the zombies started to swarm into the mall.

The woman was quickly torn apart, chunks of her ripped out as they feasted on her flesh.

“Holy shit!” The camera view got closer and closer as the blond ran towards them.

Approaching someone pinned to the floor by one of the monsters, he reared back and swung the crowbar.

Through the Eyes of a Broken Man

As the metal came crashing down on the skull of the undead, easily smashing it open. Grabbing the guy by the shoulder, Jaune pulled him up to his feet.

“Get going!” He barked out as he took a swing at another zombie. “Just get your ass up stairs!”

“What about you?!” The guy shouted back as Jaune kept swinging at the horde.

“I’ll be right behind, go already!” Going up the stairs backwards, he kept up his assault to keep the flesh eaters at bay.

Strike after strike he tried to hold them off as he made his way up stairs, hearing the screams of those who weren’t going to make it.

Pulling back once more, he swung the crowbar with all of his might.

As it made contact, it snapped.

Watching in horror as the hook end flew and hit the ground. The sound of metal scrapping against tile as it slid away filling his ears.

Looking towards the group approaching, he made a snap decision.

He jammed the end he still hand into the lead zombies skull, blood exploding outward from the force of the wound.

The zombie pulled back, stunned from the sudden impact.

The blond then grabbed the rails on both sides and took a few steps back.

Launching himself feet first, he kept his grip on the rail as he drop kicked the zombie in front.

The undead went flying back into the horde below it, knocking them over like dominos.

“That did it.” Jaune turned and ran up the stairs, sprinting towards the hall where the security room was.

Smashing past the double doors, he booked it to the security room. The old man from before at the door, waving his arm erratically.

“Come on, youngin’!” He shouted at Jaune. “Move it!”

The blond picked up his pace as best he could, not daring to glance behind him as undead started to fill the entrance.

As soon as Jaune was at the door, the old man grabbed and all but threw him inside before slamming the door and turning the lock. Gesturing to a man in a green jacket, the man lugged a welding torch to the door.

While the green jacket man was doing that, the first man pulled Jaune onto his feet.

“You got some brass balls, youngin’.” Dusting the teenager off, he gave him a smile. “Takes a real sense of courage to do what you did.”

“Just doing my job.” The blue eyed hunter brushed off, mentally fist pumping at getting to say one of the lines he always wanted too. “I’m just glad everybody’s saffffeeee…”

Looking around, he counted five people.

There were at least ten in the entrance hall.

“Goddammit.” He muttered as he grit his teeth. The old man just shook his head.

“Not much we could do.” Looking towards the door, the muffled sounds of undead barely penetrated the door. “There were just too many.”

True, didn’t make him feel any better.

“You’re probably exhausted, youngin’.” Pointing to the only other door in the room, he lead Jaune inside.

Multiple screens showed various points in the mall, with each one switching to a new view every few seconds. With a green flat couch in the corner.

“You take a quick nap.” The man suggested as he sat on the chair in front of the monitors.”I’ll keep watch for anything we can use or anyone that needs help.”

“All right, wake me if you see something.” Stripping off his armor and taking off his hoodie. He bunched it up and placed it on the couch as a makeshift pillow.

Pulling off the body cam, he emptied his pockets of the camera supplies and plugged in the spare batteries.

“You recording this?” The man asked him as Jaune finished up.

“I figured if there's evidence, people will actually believe me about this.” Getting a nod from the older man. The blond flopped onto the couch as a thought came up.

“By the way.” Sitting up, he regarded the older man. “What’s your name, sir?”

“Elgin Benedict.” Was Elgin’s reply as he turned to the monitors. “Some folks call me Gin, you can too if you want.”

“Thanks.” Stretching his arms and placing his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes as he tried to get some rest.

He hoped to high heaven this was as bad as it was going to get.

Through the Eyes of a Broken Man

“That’s enough for now.” Pausing the video, Jaune removed his scroll from the TV. Going through the device, his friends all shared a look.

“So…” Yang was the first one to speak. “I guess you didn’t just spend your time there twiddling your thumbs?”

“I did the leg work, finding people and working on the case.” Finding what he wanted, he started to type something.

“Did you figure out what happened?” Ruby asked, her voice small as Jaune smashing a head in replayed in her mind over and over.

“Ohh yeah.” Finishing up, he started to check something else out. “And let’s just say it was something worth killing over.”

“Did you really have to kill people?” The Valkyrie asked as she held onto Ren, who simply stroked her back silently.

“Absolutely.” Pulling his scroll to his ear, he waited a few seconds. “Hi, I’d like to order fifty of your slider burgers and seven large fries.”

He stopped for a moment. “You guys do delivery to Beacon, right?”

“Fifty burgers?” The blonde brawler repeated getting the knight’s attention. “You sure that’s gonna be enough?”

She understood why he would want something like that, comfort food is always welcome after a bad experience.

But she doubted fifty could fill up eight huntsmen in training, even with a ton of fries.

“Should be enough.” He covered the receiver. “Why? You guys want something?”

The silence was palpable.

“You’re going to eat.” The heiress started out, making sure she heard him correctly. “What could be considered a metric ton of food.” Blue stared into blue. “By yourself?”

“That’s the plan, yeah.” He shrugged, not bothered at all. “Again, you guys want something? It’s on me.”

“...no, I’m good.” Weiss replied as everyone else also refused, causing the blond to go back to his call.

“Pay by scroll.” He replied to the person on the other end. “Yeah, that sounds reasonable.”

“All right, thank you.” Ending the call, he plugged the scroll in to charge. “So, how have you guys been?”

“Not bad.” Pyrrha replied as she watched her partner start to empty his pockets, ammo and other items started to fall onto the bed as he did. “I noticed you didn’t order any drinks.”

“I did.” The knight started to count what he had. “I ordered it earlier.”

“What did you get?”

“Several bottles of whiskey.” He answered. “Also, I’m probably going to be doing that a lot, get used to drunk me.”

“What!?” Standing up, his partner took to her full height. “Jaune, drinking is not a way to get past this!”

“Pyrrha.” Standing at his own full height, he regarded her as his hands clenched. “Trust me when I say I am completely capable of killing every single one of you in a fit of mania.”

“Is my solution ideal, hell no.” Trying to get his hands to open. “But, until I can do things without flipping out like I did with Cardin, this is the only choice I’ve got.”

“I’ll get help, I know I need help.” His body sagged as he let out a shuddering breath. “But, until the day comes, I’ll be doing this.”

“Speaking of which.” Looking at his scroll, he saw his order had arrived. “Back in a flash.”

Walking out the door, the blond left his and his sister team to themselves.

“I would assume it was self defence.” Blake spoke up after a few moments. “Jaune wouldn’t go and kill people cause he could.”

“I just wonder what type of person would force Jaune to decide that killing them is the only option.” Ruby wanted to be a huntress and she knew that meant she’ll have to fight, and possibly kill, other people.

But she would always make sure to handle things non lethally

“Insanity.” Ren spoke simply, causing everyone to turn to him. “A situation like that would make anyone snap.”

“And attack others.” Yang finished for him, dragging a hand down her face. “It was him or them, he chose them.”

“I want him to show us.” The red reaper decided. “I want to know what happened, with all of it.”

“There’s something he’s hiding and I want to know what.”

A knock at the door interrupted them. Blake, being the closest, stood up to answer it.

Jaune walked in, carrying a large box with tons of fast food on top. Setting the box down, he sat down and grabbed a burger. Sinking his teeth into it, he let out a moan.

“God is merciful.”

And proceeded to start shoveling food into his maw as the others looked on in horrified shock


End file.
